Alex Wilder
Alex Wilder is a main character on Runaways. Alex is the only son of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Due to his parent's annual PRIDE meeting he developed a close bond with the other parent's children. Tragic events, however, eventually split them apart. Upon reuniting, he and his friends soon discovered that their parents used PRIDE for ritualistic sacrifices of runaways from the Church of Gibborim. Following this startling revelation, Alex became their group's de facto leader as they searched to uncover the truth behind their parent's organization's activities. Character Description A loud-and-proud nerd. Admittedly a bit of a loner, Alex spends much of his free-time playing video games, but deep down, what he wants most is to reunite his childhood group of friends.Marvel Runaways Finds its Cast The de facto leader of the group, Alex is the primary strategist the other kids turn to when they need a new plan.Hulu Press Rhenzy Feliz Backstory Alex Wilder is the only child of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. Due to his parents being closely affiliated with the members of the charity organization, PRIDE, Alex grew up befriending the other parent's children: Amy and Nico Minoru, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes, and Molly Hernandez. They remained close friends for many years, well into their teenage years. Alex and Amy grew as close friends; they would frequently meet and, during their free-time, would play video games. The group's friendship however was broken with the sudden death of Amy. Shortly before her death, Alex and Amy had met up at Timely Coffee. They had told their parent that they were studying, but had lied to play, Battlefront. Amy's laptop was having some issues; Alex joked that she blamed her computer versus his superior gaming skills. Alex then offered to run a new antivirus software to see if anything weird could be found. As Amy left to get them more drinks, Alex quickly discovered that her computer had been hacked. Her computer was being key logged and that whoever was doing it could see everything she'd typed. Amy freaked out and grabbed her laptop to leave. Alex attempted to stop her, reassure that they would be able to fix it, but she refused and left. That night Amy died from an apparent suicide. The group's relation finally came to an end when Alex, for reasons unknown, decided not to attend Amy's funeral. Throughout Runaways |-|Season One= In Reunion and Rewind, Alex was approached by his parents who were worried about him spending all of his time alone, without attempting to make any new friends. Alex assured them that he would make new friends once he started college, but Geoffrey advised him that that his childhood friends were one of a kind, and shouldn't let that go. This incentivized Alex to approach some of his former friends and invite them to a get-together at his family's mansion, while their parents were holding their annual PRIDE meeting. At first none of them showed up, but later in the evening did after Alex had sent them an old group-photo of them when they were younger to their phones. When Chase Stein convinced the others to raid the mansion's liquor cabinet, they accidentally found a secret passageway to an unknown cellar under the mansion. After descending it, the group witnessed their parents performing a ritual, involving the apparent sacrifice of a young girl, who was recognized by Karolina Dean as being Destiny Gonzalez, a member of her parents' church. When Molly tried to take a picture of the ritual with her phone, the flash from the camera caught the attention of the parents, prompting the group to flee back to the guest house. In Destiny, In Fifteen, In Kingdom, In Metamorphosis, In Refraction, In Tsunami, In Doomsday, In Hostile, |-|Season Two= In Gimmie Shelter, In Radio On, In Double Zeros, In Old School, In Rock Bottom, In Bury Another, In Last Rites, In Past Life, In Big Shot, In Hostile Takeover, In Last Waltz, In Earth Angel, In Split Up, |-|Season Three= Personality Alex is a quiet individual; a loner. Prior to running away from home, with the rest of the children of PRIDE, he spent most of his time playing video games, among other activities. After the death of Amy Minoru, his isolated behavior increased, so much so that he attempted to bargain with his parents that he'd make new friends once he left for college. Regardless of his actions, he did, however, desire to reunite with his childhood friends. Physical Appearance Alex is a skinny, light-skinned young man with long, frizzy hair, and glasses. He often wears opened button down shirts, with a tee-shirt, and either shorts or jeans. Skills & Abilities Relationships Appearances ;Season One *''Reunion'' *''Rewind'' *''Destiny'' *''Fifteen'' *''Kingdom'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Refraction'' *''Tsunami'' *''Doomsday'' *''Hostile'' ;Season Two *''Gimmie Shelter'' *''Radio On'' *''Double Zeros'' *''Old School'' *''Rock Bottom'' *''Bury Another'' *''Last Rites'' *''Past Life'' *''Big Shot'' *''Hostile Takeover'' *''Last Waltz'' *''Earth Angel'' *''Split Up'' ;Season Three Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Three= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wilder Family Category:Runaways